Opposites Attract (Kyle 10)
Opposites Attract is the tenth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 27th December 2019. Plot Kyle and Amelia were watching Doctor Amino and a mutant centipede get shoved into the back of a police van. The police chief approached them. Chief: We don't know why, but for some reason whenever a criminal gets beat by one of those 7 alien guys, you two happen to be around. Kyle: There's 10 actually. Amelia: Maybe it's coincidence? Chief: Riiight...well, see ya kids. As the police drove away, Amelia spoke to Kyle. Amelia: One day that guy has to find out about your identity. Kyle: Maybe. But all that matters is that I saved the day. That was a pretty close battle. Maybe I would've won by going ultimate. Amelia: Well, it's getting late so I'll be going home now. Kyle: Okay, see ya. Kyle waved to Amelia as she left down the street. He began to head towards his own home, unaware of someone watching him from the shadows. ... Amelia was jogging home, hoping her mother would understand her reasons for being late. Unfortunately, Amelia was about to be later. She stopped, seeing a silhouette in front of her. She recognised the hulking frame with muscular features and a long tail. Amelia: Humungousaur? Kyle, is that you? "Humungousaur" turned around and instead of green eyes and a green watch symbol, they were red. Amelia backed away, confused. Amelia: Kyle? "Humungousaur" said nothing and walked slowly and intimidatingly towards her. Humungousaur: Why hello, Amelia. Amelia, knowing this was not Kyle, backed away with caution. Amelia: Who are ''you? Humungousaur: I am your doom! "Humungousaur" raised a fist and prepared to punch Amelia, but she ran and his fist hit the pavement where she had stood moments before, causing a crack to appear in the concrete. Amelia ran and "Humungousaur" gave chase in wide strides. Even though he wasn't running, he managed to keep up and pick Amelia up in his fist. He held her to his face and began to squeeze her body. She screamed in pain at her body being crushed. Then a car shone its headlights and "Humungousaur" was briefly blinded and dropped her. She recognised the car as her father's and ran to it, sitting in one of the back seats by her sister. Amanda: Honey, are you okay. Amelia: Yeah, I'm fine. Drive! Brian's dad put his foot down on the pedal and they sped away. "Humungousaur" pressed his Ultimatrix symbol and suddenly and converted into "Fasttrack" without going human (I wonder how) Courtney: Why is Kyle chasing us? Amelia: It's not Kyle. It's someone else. Brian: There's another Ultimatrix wearer? Amanda: It seems so. "Fasttrack" caught up to the car and ran by Brian's side. He reached inside and turned the wheel, causing the car to swerve. Brian tried to get back on track but crashed into a wall. ... Kyle woke up to the sound of a crash. He ran out of the alley and found Brian's car, with the Cliffs unconscious inside. He gasped and ran towards the car. Kyle: What happened to you guys? None of them answered, but someone else did. Fasttrack: Let's just say they took a detour. Kyle: Fasttrack? Fasttrack: Not just Fasttrack. "Fasttrack" pressed his Ultimatrix symbol and changed into Eatle, then into Brainstorm, then into Diamondhead. Kyle: You can change from form to form? Diamondhead: Yes. That's because I'm more advanced in use of the Ultimatrix than you are. Kyle: We'll see about that! Kyle transformed into Eatle and rammed into Diamondhead horn-first. Diamondhead was sent flying and he crashed into a lamppost. He ripped the lamppost out of the ground (with a little struggle) and threw it at Eatle. He side-stepped and it hit the ground by his side. He bit a chunk out of it and fired a laser that struck Diamondhead in the chest. Diamondhead switched into Cannonbolt and rolled into Eatle. Eatle placed his hands out to stop him, but Cannonbolt proceeded and Eatle was pushed back. Eatle: Looks like it's time for... Eatle slammed on his chest with one arm (with the other on Cannonbolt) and became a silver Eatle with a shell on his back, more muscular creatures and another horn. Ult. Eatle: ...Ultimate Eatle! Cannonbolt came to a stop thanks to Ultimate Eatle's enhanced strength, then was thrown up. He switched to Big Chill and breathed ice at Eatle. Eatle's second horn shot a stream of fire that melted the ice, making Big Chill useless. Big Chill: I think you're forgetting that I can go ultimate too. Big Chill pressed his Ultimatrix symbol and became the red ultimate Big Chill. He breathed fire that cancelled out Eatle's flames and froze him. He landed in front of the frozen Eatle and reverted into Big Chill, then into human form. He looked just like Kyle but with white hair and red eyes. Fake Kyle: It appears we know who the true Ultimatrix user is. Amelia woke up and saw the imposter before her frozen friend. She opened her door and stepped out. Amelia: Hey! The faker turned around and saw her. Fake Kyle: Time to flee. The villain became Fasttrack and ran. Amelia noticed Kyle's Ultimatrix symbol was exposed and pressed it, causing him to revert into Eatle, then Kyle. He managed to slip through the gap where his Ultimatrix was as Eatle. Kyle: We need to get that imposter! Where is he? Amelia: He ran. Kyle: Well I can run too! Amelia: No, Kyle. Turn into Big Chill and attack from the sky. He wouldn't expect that! Kyle transformed into Big Chill and flew into the air, leaving Amelia behind. Big Chill: I'll come back for you later! ... Fasttrack was running downtown. Fasttrack: Now to find a way to get off this stupid planet. Suddenly the ground before Fasttrack froze and he slipped, tripping and falling. Big Chill landed by his side. Big Chill: Talk, who are you? Fasttrack: The name's Kyle. Big Chill: You can't be...are you human? Fasttrack: I am, yes. But I was raised on the planet Vilgaxia, where I learnt you can trust no one. My mentor Vilgax gave me the Ultimatrix, but when I found out he was just using me I left to find another planet and start my own empire. But I knew you would get in the way, hero scum. Big Chill: Well, it's my job. Big Chill attempted to freeze Fasttrack, but he dashed out of the way in time and ran up to Big Chill, punching him. Big Chill timed out and he hit the floor. Fasttrack changed to Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Now I shall finish you for good. Humungousaur went to punch Kyle, but the Ultimatrix instantly recharged and Kyle transformed into Humungousaur also, punching the fake Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Fake Humungousaur uppercut normal Humungousaur and knocked him back a few feet. Good Humungousaur swung his tail, hitting Evil Humungousaur across the face, then he delivered a two-foot kick, which launched the faker away. Evil Humungousaur ran and headbutted Good Humungousaur. Humungousaur: This is intense. Negative Humungousaur: Yeah. Too bad it has to '''end'! Negative Humungousaur punched Humungousaur across the face then grabbed his tail, spinning round and throwing him into a building. Thinking he won, Negative Humungousaur turned to leave. Fortunately, our hero survived and picked up a telephone pole, using it like a baseball bat to knock Negative Humungousaur a good distance out of the city. Humungousaur: Home run! ... When Negative Humungousaur landed he created a huge crater in the ground and reverted into human form. Negative Kyle: I'll get revenge on you, Kyle. But for now, I shall recover my strength. ... Kyle and the Cliffs were in the living room of the Cliff family household, Kyle going through the story of how he defeated his doppelganger. Kyle: ...and then I was like "take this" and hit him with a lamppost. And that's how I won the battle. Courtney: That's pretty cool. He didn't see that coming. Kyle: Yeah I know, that's what made it better. Brian: There's one down side to today. How am I gonna pay for the wreckage of my car? Kyle shrugged. Then he remembered what Negative Kyle had told him. He looked out of the window up at the sky. Kyle: Who's Vilgax? ... On the Chimerian Hammer above the Earth, Vilgax was watching down on Kyle. Vilgax: ''I ''am Vilgax, and watch out Upton. I shall retrieve the Ultimatrix myself! Major Events *Negative Kyle makes his debut. *Vilgax decides to get the Ultimatrix himself. *Ultimate Eatle makes his debut. Characters *Kyle Upton *Amelia Cliff *Police Chief *Amanda Cliff *Courtney Cliff *Brian Cliff Villains *Negative Kyle *Vilgax *Dr Animo (cameo) *Mutant Centipede (cameo) Aliens Used By Negative Kyle *Humungousaur (x2) *Fasttrack (x2) *Eatle (cameo) *Brainstorm (cameo) *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill By Kyle *Eatle *Ultimate Eatle (first appearance) *Big Chill *Humungousaur Trivia *This is the first episode where Master Control is used by a character. Category:Episodes